The present invention relates generally to instrument panel electrical harness assemblies. More particularly, the present invention discloses a combination electrically communicable network, such as including electrical harnesses, and a junction box assembly incorporated into an instrument panel structural architecture for supplying a number of individual vehicle subsystems.
Current vehicle manufacturing techniques and processes contemplate the incorporation of an electrical distribution system into a vehicle instrument panel only after assembly of the various devices and subsystems associated with the vehicle. The shortcomings of this manufacturing technique include far from optimum wire routing, protection, retention and completion of assembly. Additionally, this conventional practice of vehicle manufacture entails additional component requirements for the system, increasing the system cost, weight and assembly.
Existing vehicle electrical distribution systems are also currently manufactured by being first pre-assembled, tested and shipped to the customer (typically either an automotive manufacturer or top tier supplier) who then assembles it to a structural part or parts (such as associated vehicle components and/or subassemblies) of the instrument panel cockpit system. Further assembly steps associated with the instrument panel includes the installation of an electrical junction box or fuse panel, which is then connected to the electrical distribution system. Conventional electrical distribution systems are further typically designed to include service loops (conventionally known as electrical pigtails), and which are included in the design of the distribution system and to facilitate connectivity to the other associated instrument panel devices.
An additional example of an apparatus and method of assembling vehicle instrument panel structural and electronic components is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,764, issued to Baker. The Baker references teaches fabricating an insulative instrument panel base substrate, applying a conductive pattern to the base substrate and attaching electronic components to the base substrate in electrical communication with the conductive pattern. In this fashion, the electronic devices, plastic instrument panel support structure, and climate control products are combined such that the assembly process is streamlined while packaging efficiency is improved, thermal dissipation enhanced, and costs reduced. Other examples of wire harness devices for use in instrument panels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,856,908 and 6,062,888, both issued to Takaguchi.
The present invention discloses a combination electrically communicable network (such as electrical wire, fiber optic or flex circuit harness) and junction box assembly incorporated into an instrument panel structural architecture and for supplying a number of individual vehicle subsystems. As discussed previously, the present invention is an improvement over prior art instrument panel assembly and wiring procedures in that it provides a fully electrical output ready assembly, including both an electrical junction box and a harness network, incorporated into an instrument panel structural architecture.
The communicating (harness) network, and such as is provided by wire, fiber optic or flex circuit harnesses, is typically laid into partially recessed channels configured within a forward facing side of the three dimensionally constructed panel structure architecture. It is also contemplated that other and additional variations of the communicating network may include in-layed or in-molded conductive patterns or materials affixed directly to the surfaces of the panel structure architecture and therefore dispensing with the need for connectors.
First selected branches of the harness network terminate in high current connectors according to a first structural configuration, such as are conventionally known, and extend from a first plurality of locations of the panel structural architecture. Second selected branches of the harness network also terminate in low current connectors, such as which may further be constructed of a conductive elastomer material having at least one substantially planar surface and a plurality of raised button portions extending in a given direction from the planar surface and through which current flowing communication is established with the associated electrical system. The low current connectors extend from a further plurality of locations of the panel structural architecture.
An instrument panel skin is applied over the structural architecture and incorporates a first plurality of electrical subsystems having additional associated connectors matingly engageable with the afore-mentioned high current connectors. The panel skin further incorporates a second plurality of electrical subsystems having still additional connectors according to an appropriate design for matingly engaging with the associated low current connectors.
Additional features include the junction box being secured, such being interpreted as including being attached by fasteners, molded or otherwise affixed (integrally or otherwise) to a rearside and corner location of the instrument panel structural architecture. The three dimensional structural architecture is further configured with a plurality of interiorly defined apertures adapted to receive heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) structure associated with the vehicle and to facilitate the completed assembly and connection of the instrument panel architecture with the various components and subassemblies of the vehicle.